


[podfic] A Way So Familiar

by GreyMichaela, iwritesometimes, Miniatures



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Multiple Lives, Reincarnation, Rogue One - Freeform, Soulmates, Special ID, Spoilers for Dragon, The Lost Bladesman, shanghai knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesometimes/pseuds/iwritesometimes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures
Summary: He dies with Baze's name on his lips. He wakes with Baze's name on his lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Way So Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491996) by [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela), [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures). 



> please go read the original, stunningly beautiful "A Way So Familiar" by GreyMichaela and Miniatures. huge thanks to them for letting me play around in their sandbox!<3
> 
> also i do genuinely want to apologize for my terrible pronunciation of a lot of Chinese names. in future i'll do better research to hopefully butcher them less.


End file.
